1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to glasses with gesture recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the vigorous development of the smartphone technology, the sensitivity and smoothness of the touch panel are also improved for being operated and used on the users' cell phones. More and more control gestures have been provided such as moving the thumb closer to or farther away the index finger to perform zoom-in and zoom-out functions, or moving the finger rightward to perform a page-turning command. However, the gesture recognition methods mentioned above are all performed through a touch panel.
In the present day, the optical gesture recognition has been developed quickly due to the vigorous development of the multimedia technology. For example, a user can control a smart TV to switch channel or adjust volume by using hand gestures. However, current gesture recognition devices are integrated with the electronic device and the gesture recognition is performed by means of optical sensing such that the operating distance is limited, e.g. the technology disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,469.